


A Surprise Visit

by TheConsultantingHobbit



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: John totally okay with it, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, New Relationship, One-Shot, Sherlock in a Dress, Slight fluff, teen!lock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-25 04:56:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1632659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheConsultantingHobbit/pseuds/TheConsultantingHobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John had liked his best friend for quite some time, with the encouragement from one of his mates, will he finally tell Sherlock how he feels?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Surprise Visit

**Author's Note:**

> This was a roleplay I did with someone on Omegle last night. I did edit some things on both parts, and added an ending since they left early. If your the person I did this roleplay with, please let me know and I'll give you credit :) Now on with the story!

This wasn't anything anyone really knew about. Sherlock hadn’t dared to tell anyone since the last time; Victor had looked almost disgusted with him when he had told him. Never talked again, spread nasty rumors about him, and even began joining in the teasing. Sherlock couldn't remember when this first began, just strolling into his parent's room, grabbing his mother's clothing and just tried it on, whether it was a skirt or a dress or even just a nice blouse, he had snuck them to his room, just staring at himself, sometimes fixing himself up. Soon after he got a few things for himself, currently trying on one of his favorite dresses. A nice floral print that fit nicely against him; a material that just seemed to flow, that was his favorite part about it. Though just as he was enjoying himself, fixing the lower half of the dress, that's when he glanced the mirror, face paling as he saw a figure in the doorway.

John had fancied Sherlock for ages, ever since he met the guy. He couldn't help it. After a talk with his mate Greg, he finally got the courage to tell his friend how he felt. John hadn't even bothered to text or call Sherlock, he just showed up at the Holmes' residence. Mrs. Holmes had let him in and told him Sherlock was up in his room. The blonde had rushed up the stairs but stopped short in the doorway. He had heard about the rumors of the younger boy’s interest in women’s clothes. It honestly didn't bother John. Sherlock was different and this was just another part of him that made him so special. He was shocked more than anything. "Sherlock?"

Sherlock swore his heart seemed to drop right to his stomach. John hadn't texted him or even called as he usually did. It had given him time before to put everything away before the blond came over, to keep him from seeing this exactly. What an idiot he must look like. Not just wearing a dress, but flats as well. Proper dressed up. Sherlock knew he shouldn't be doing this, but he couldn't help it. And, God, he had been so careful with all this. He just seemed to freeze in place, swallowing as he crossed his arms in front of himself. "What are you doing here?" He managed to get out.

John knew Sherlock like the back of his hand and he could tell when the boy was getting defensive, not wanting Sherlock to get the wrong idea he snapped out of his shock and stepped towards him holding his hands up. "Hey, it’s alright 'Lock. " He gestured to what the dark haired teen was wearing. “It doesn't bother me you like to wear girl stuff.. I came to talk to you.. I need to say something but before I do." John smiled reassuringly. "I want you to know you never have to hide from me. You’re my best friend okay?"

Brows furrowed, he just stared, eyeing the other. He had to be joking. Sherlock should have locked the door. Even if John hadn't been over, his mother could have seen, his father or Mycroft. God, he'd never hear the end of it if he found out. John wasn't lying though. Sherlock was trying to find some sort of hint that he was uncomfortable at this. A strained smile. Fake, cheerful voice. There was nothing. Still, he kept his distance, stating still. Saying nothing, he gave a small nod, just waiting for whatever John had to say.

John scratches the back of his neck nervously. "I...” He closes his eyes and sighs loudly. "This shouldn't be this difficult. Your my best friend,, But that’s why this is so hard. I've never been more scared before in my life. I don't want to lose your friendship.. But Greg's right, I need to grow some balls and tell you. So here goes." He takes a deep breath and looks into Sherlock's eyes. "Sherlock... Your one of my best friends. I trust you with my life. I'm not good with this feelings shit so bear with me. You mean a lot to me. More than I ever thought possible. I really like you 'Lock. As in more than friends. I have for ages, not long after we met I realised I liked you a lot. I never said anything before because I didn't want to lose our friendship. “He looks into Sherlock's eyes, letting him see how truthful John was being. That this wasn't some sick joke. "I understand if you don't feel the same way, Lord knows I’m nothing special. I just hope we can stay friends if you don’t like me on a more then friend’s level." John swallows nervously, awaiting Sherlock’s reply.

Oh. Oh, God. John was being serious. At first Sherlock had been ready to scoff at the blond, tell him that it was best he just leave now, but he was telling the truth. It wasn’t hard to see why he was so taken aback. After all, he was in a bloody dress. He could be an arse; he was labeled the school freak. The list just seemed to go in and on, yet John actually liked him. "I'm worse at this than you are, you know that.. I. I do like you," he assured, "I do." Longer than John, he was sure of it. He couldn't pinpoint when, but for a majority of their friendship Sherlock was infatuated with the blond. "I'm horrible at this; I'm not quite sure what to do now."

John licked his lips in nervousness. "You do?" He looked at Sherlock in utter shock. Sherlock Holmes the genius liked him back. He offered a kind smile in the dark haired boy’s direction.

"Of course," he breathed out, a nervous laugh escaping him. How couldn't he? John was and would always be his best friend. At some point he was bound to fall for him. It just happened faster than he had expected. "Why wouldn't I? You've always been there for me. You don't make fun of me. I mean, John, you're fine with the fact that I'm wearing... This." He gestured.

John smiled and let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. “I don't see what’s wrong with you wearing something you’re comfortable in. I don't think you should be made fun of. Especially for the things you like. “He shrugged honestly. “I’ll be honest, I never expected you to like me. Though I’m you do. “He smiles softly

John was mad for liking him. It was fine though, he didn't mind in the least. Sherlock let his arms drop to his sides, nearing the blond. "What now?" He asked. Did they continue as normal now? Talk about this further? Kiss?

John tentatively reached out and took Sherlock's hand. He laced their fingers together and squeezed softly. "Well... How about you become my boyfriend?" John smiled; he could not believe he was holding Sherlock’s hand. It seems so surreal at the moment. Like this whole conversation was a dream and he was due to wake up at any second

Sherlock gave a small nod, stepping in closer to him. "I'd love to." He would be an idiot if he said no to someone as wonderful as John. There was no one like him, no one remotely close to being as kind as John. Not to mention as handsome as him.

John grinned and his eyes darted to Sherlock lips then back up to his eyes again. He wanted to kiss that beautiful cupids brow for quite some time, He wondered if Sherlock would allow it now... So did the one thing any polite teenager would do, he asked. "Can I kiss you?" He all but whispered.

Sherlock blushed but nodded all the same, “Yes, I would like that.” He whispered quite shyly. He wasn’t about to say no to kissing the bloke he’s fancied for quite some time.   
John grinned and leaned forward, gently placing his lips against Sherlocks. Their first kiss was a soft and sweet one. John had never been kissed quite so,, he couldn’t even find the words to describe how magnificent the kiss felt. It didn’t matter. He had Sherlock finally and he was not letting him go anytime soon.


End file.
